


Words and Their Many Marvelous Meanings

by Lilacdaydreams



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dramatic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Gen, Humor, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacdaydreams/pseuds/Lilacdaydreams
Summary: Baz overhears the word 'Defenestrate' and uses it to his advantage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Words and Their Many Marvelous Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you enjoy!

Snow had left his socks on Baz’s bed. Again. They had been at school for less than a month, and Baz'd had enough. He huffed, undoing his tie and placing it neatly on his bedside table (unlike  _ somebody _ , who saw it fit to throw it haphazardly across the room in the general vicinity of his bed). There had to be some way to retaliate. Baz flopped down onto his bed, listening to the water rush in the bathroom where Snow was showering, unaware of Baz’s plotting. 

The next evening at dinner, Dev and Niall were murmuring quietly, their heads bent, while Baz was absentmindedly spearing a potato with his fork and bringing it up to his lips. He had long since retreated into the depths of his mind, scouring every last corner for some way to get back at his sloppy roommate, when a word he had never heard drifted lazily into his mind. He snapped out of his reverie immediately. “What was that word you just said? Defa...difee...” he questioned. 

“Defenestrate?” Dev offered. 

“Yes! That. What does it mean?” Baz was listening attentively now, sure he had found his revenge. 

“Umm. To throw someone out a window? Why do you need to know?” Dev’s apprehensive face shifted to suspicious. 

“Oh you know,” Baz said, waving his hand in a vague gesture. “Never you mind.” He quickly finished eating and dashed to their room, sitting patiently at the edge of his bed for Snow to finish what was sure to be his third helping of chicken and potatoes. After what felt like hours but was probably about ten minutes, Baz heard footsteps outside and scrambled up, grabbing Snow’s sock off of his bed and putting on his best ‘I’m better than you’ face. Snow pushed open the door and Baz stalked over, thrusting the sock into his face. 

“If I find a pair of your unwashed socks on my side of the room one more time, I’ll defenestrate you then and there,” Baz threatened. Snow’s face blazed through many emotions, each too quickly for Baz to decipher. He settled on anger, but Baz could see the underlying confusion. Good. 

“Okay okay, fine. I’ll stop! God, calm down,” Snow said quickly, walking over and plucking the sock out of Baz’ grip. Satisfied, Baz settled down at his desk and got to work on his homework.

The next night, Baz got back to their room and Snow’s pants were on top of Baz’s laptop. Outraged, he sat on his bed, fuming, until Snow got out of the bathroom. He shot up and threw a glare at his roommate. “Snow! I swear to Crowley if you don’t learn to put your things in your own hamper, then I’ll be forced to defenestrate you, everyone, and everything you have ever loved!” 

Snow had the decency to look sheepish, but he settled at his desk without another glance at the blue striped underpants currently residing at Baz’s desk. More frustrated than was probably necessary, he spelled them across the room to hit Snow in the face, before slinking off to change. 

The next morning in class, Baz was momentarily distracted by Snow, who was sitting directly in front of him, asking Bunce a question. “Hey, Penny?” he whispered.

“What is it, Simon,” she whispered back, not bothering to look up from her book. 

“Umm, do you know what ‘defenestrate’ means?” It took all of Baz’s self control to hold in the laughter threatening to bubble over.

“Yes. The most common meaning is to throw someone out a window. The other meaning is to throw someone out of an important position. Why?” Bunce cited, as though quoting a dictionary definition. Baz supposed she probably was quoting a dictionary definition. Snow made to turn his head, and Baz’s own snapped down, giving the illusion that he was absorbed in his textbook. When in fact, he was smirking at the pages, his skin prickling from the glare Snow was sending him. 

When class was over, Baz packed up as quickly as he could, escaping before Snow could corner him. He practically ran from the room, cackling gleefully as he fled. Later, he would face the consequences his roommate was sure to concoct, but now was the time to enjoy his revenge, however petty it may be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
